


The Ballad of Hecate

by ZeldaSpellmanFavorite



Series: The Ancient and Noble House of Spellman [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite/pseuds/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite
Summary: She was the Past, the present and the future.She was a Goddess, an Archangel and a mercenary.She has lost her magic, her wings and her identity.But heaven and hell be damned if she ever lose her only family.She is Hecate: the mother, the gaurdian, the Goddessthis is her story
Relationships: Edward Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Edward Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Ancient and Noble House of Spellman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691314
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I will be deleting this fic pretty soon.. I really lost where I was supposed to go in this fic.. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who this Fic lots of love! <3

She had known the Spellmans since the dawn of age.. She took care of them before the False God took over his dominion on earth and claimed all that was already been created before him. She just stood by and watched as her fellow Gods and Goddesses lost their faithful followers, and soon were lost in obscurity as their temples were brought down by the “Heralds of Heaven.” She nurtured the Spellmans before empires fall and rebuilt themselves from the rubble of the old world.

She had watched over them long before the sky has fallen and the Dark Lord had risen.

She had been with them long before they worshiped Lucifer and signed their name in the Book of the Beast.

She could not blame the Spellmans for turning their back from her and forgetting their origin. She has been fighting her own battle and she had lost the war. The witches stopped worshiping her, and she could not blame them.

She could not blame her children. That is what they are to her.

_Her children._

Heaven and Hell have decided to spare her, the last of the primordial God, a prisoner of war. Her children was seen as an abomination by the new God because of their mystique and magic, shunned by the followers of this new religion and she just watched in silence as they slaughtered and shunned her children for the gifts that she had bestowed upon them since the beginning of time. Her children was seen as pawns by their new Dark Lord, playing and bending them to his will and amusement.

Her gift of magic soon died and her witches, her children of magic have completely forgotten her. They surrendered their souls to Satan by signing their name in the book of the beast.

Her Spellman children resisted at first, but soon, out of necessity, they cave in and gave their name away.

And she, the Goddess of Magic and Mystique, became a stuff of legends.

But she is still _here._

She still watches over her children.

She still watches over the Spellmans, the last of her children before the creation of the Beast.

She guards over what was left of them.

She watches over Hilda and making sure that she shall remain blessed and protected despite of her excommunication of the church.

She watches over Sabrina, making sure that she shall not forget her duality and remind her that her magic shall never define her.

She watches over Ambrose, the wayward child, making sure that he shall find his way home to his true self and his family, making sure that he shall remember that his family is worth more than all the promises that the Church of Night could offer.

And Zelda, her clever cloaks, the bearer of her soul on earth, she had failed her, many times. She failed her golden child. And yet, when Zelda was deep in her slumber, when her mind is free from all the trickery that her mind plays on her, she could hear her child call on her in her sleep.

A whisper.

A prayer.

**_Watch over our family_.**

**_Mother Hecate_ **

And with a kiss on the wind, she whispers back to her ears.

I have, my dear and I shall always will.


	2. Saturnalia Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for sooooo long now. 
> 
> I would like to thank those who read this fic! 
> 
> Now let us witness why Zelda has such strong connection with the Goddess Hecate
> 
> I would like to thank @singofsolace for inspiring me to finally upload the chapter! I really love your work!
> 
> Dearest @CNNSurvivor and Sary Contreras, this one's for you! Thank you

She remained stoic as she heard the woman wail in pain when she tried and failed to push the babe out of her body. Too much blood has been spilled and she knew for certain that it will either be that the babe will not live to breathe its first gasp of air or both the mother and child will not live to see the light of day. Either way, she had prepared herself to whatever path that the fate of these two beings will take, for she is certain that by the end of that night, death will befall in the Spellman house.

“Lady Spellman, one more push, I can see her head.” Agnetha, the trusted midwife of the coven, encourage the weakened woman, “Just one more push, my lady.”

“I can’t.” Iocasta cried, beads of sweat were visible on her smooth cheeks and there was an abundance of tears flowing freely from her eyes, “My baby, save my baby.” She begged, “Mother, please, don’t take my baby away.” She tried to reach out to her. The younger woman’s hands were shaking, suspended in midair hoping that she would reach out as well and grant her wish.

She could not.

She must not.

But a mother’s heart is easily swayed by the cries of her child.

And as much as she wanted to deny it, she has always considered Iocasta as her own.

“Mother,” Iocasta tried to push once more, but it was obvious that her strength was waning, but still she continued pushing, her face was now as pale as the moon outside and her chest continued to heave as she tried to chase the breath that seems to run out from her body.

She cannot help but feel a knot twist in her belly as she saw how her child’s face was contorted in pain.

Her heart cannot take it anymore.

She rushed to the side of Iocasta’s bed and as soon as she was within reach, Iocasta’s hand grasped her arm in a vice grip, letting out a loud scream. The witch’s body seemed to lift itself up from the bed and collapse the moment the new member of the Spellman family was born into the world.

“Thank you, Mother.” Iocasta smiled at her, her voice barely a whisper.

She just looked at the girl – no – the woman lying before her. Her face remained as unreadable as she first entered the room. She then shifted her gaze from her child to this new babe who remained quiet in the arms of its midwife.

“It’s a girl, my lady.” Agnetha stared at her. Shock and grief were easily seen on her face.

“A girl, mother,” Iocasta smiled proudly, her face pale, her breath shallow, “The first female babe born of a Spellman blood in centuries. Isn’t it wonderful, Mother?”

She didn’t reply, she doesn’t have the heart to tell her hopeful child that her baby was still-born, she just looked at the bundle of cloth in the arms of the midwife.

“What’s going on?” Iocasta fought that nagging urge to sleep, her eyes were heavy and weary, the lady of the house looked at the midwife and saw the grim expression on her face. “Is there… I don’t hear her crying. Why isn’t she crying? What’s going on?”

Despite Iocasta’s exhaustion, the younger witch tried to sit up, tried to reach out to her newborn babe. She was so pale that her skin was nearly translucent.

Her child no longer needs to hear her midwife’s reply. The silence of the room was more than enough to confirm what she dreaded.

Another stillbirth.

Another Spellman child – a girl nonetheless - gone.

Agnetha solemnly laid the baby on the mother’s arms. The joy that the mother felt a moment earlier is all but gone.

“She is so beautiful.” She whispered a silent sob escaped her lips and Hecate could feel the younger woman’s body tremble, pinky finger tracing the babe’s little nose “so small… so perfect… ”

Iocasta whispered a lullaby unto the child’s ears, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped protectively around the babe’s tiny body.

_I am here mother, I am here, I have not left._

Hecate heard a soft voice in the wind and a soft caress on her cheek. Surprised, Hecate looked over her shoulder and saw the little girl with the most beautiful red curls standing behind her, hands reaching out to her in a plea.

_Please don’t let them take me. I don’t want to go._

Hecate shifted her head from the soul of the child to the lifeless babe in Iocasta’s arms.

Curses be damned.

Hecate knew that what she is about to do is against the law of nature and how her existence will be endangered by this decision. But enough was enough, if she must split her soul just to make sure that her children will no longer suffer from a curse they were not supposed to be subjected in the first place, then she will be more than happy to do so.

Hecate whispered a spell into Iocasta’s ear, sending the younger witch into a deep slumber, took the babe from her arms, and sent the midwife out of the room. She knows that Augustus Spellman was waiting outside the door, she doesn’t have the heart to tell that man that he lost another child from that God damned curse.

Hecate bit her thumb until it a golden light bled out of her freshly cut wound and with that liquid light – her blood – she drew a circle surrounding her and the baby in her arms, and before her wound closed, she let the glowing liquid fall upon the lifeless babe’s lips.

**One for sorrow**

**Two for joy**

**Three for a girl**

**Four for a boy**

Hecate began to chant, her voice echoed within the corners of the bed-chamber, like the sound of a pebble thrown into a deep well.

**Five for silvers**

**Six for gold**

**Seven for a secret never to be told**

Around her, she could feel the old spirits trying to drag the child’s soul away from her. But it seems to her that the child’s soul is just as stubborn as she is. The young soul clutched tightly upon her scarlet skirt, a red thread wrapped around the girl’s little fingers, connecting hers and the girl’s soul together in one place. Entwined.

**Eight for a wish**

**Nine for a kiss**

With an old forgotten chant, she whispered the spell that will bind the child’s soul back into her body, and to ensure that neither the new god nor the coven’s Dark Lord will lay claim on this child’s soul, she took a piece of her own soul and bestowed it into the child – along with the numerous gift of magic that laid in every fiber of her existence – and used it as a glue to ensure that she shall not pass before her time.

**Ten for a time of joyous bliss**

Hecate heard the thunder roared outside, a quick flicker of light filled the room for a split second and when it is gone, so does the light from every candle that once illuminated the chamber. Everything in the room began to shake, rattle, and an undeniable smell of sulfur and sage started to fill the room.

So they came for the babe.

There was something with this girl that both the new God and the Dark Lord wanted to lay claim with the babe’s soul. She felt the dark battle for the babe’s life surrounding her. The last visage of her magic being snuffed as she fought to have this babe have a chance for life and give life if she so chose in the future. She felt the wrath of the New God and the Dark Lord surrounding her as she refused to surrender the babe’s soul unto them.

With the last drop of magic that runs in her veins, she called forth the names of her kin.

The Old Gods.

The ones that were forgotten.

To guard and protect the House of Spellman for she knows that the Dark Lord and the New God will do everything in their power to punish this family, her _children_ , for her defiance against their will. And with her magic being at its weakest, she knew she could no longer do anything to protect them.

She felt something snapped within her, she felt it burn and simmer deep in her body before it died along with the candles that previously illuminated the room she occupied with the babe and her unconscious child.

She continued to chant, singing the names of the Old Gods, the ones that made the very fabric of the universe, the cosmos, to give her strength. She felt a strong gust of wind knocking her off her feet and into her knees. She held the babe close to her chest and with the last breath of her magic, she breathes life into the babe’s lips and when she did, she felt like the world stopped turning.

It was the grandfather’s clock chiming that brought her back into this reality.

She felt the babe gasped its first breath, hiccups, and then there it was…

The loud wail of cries escaped from the babe’s lips, proclaiming her arrival on earth.

Hecate could still feel the New God and the Dark Lord’s presence in the room, and yet she smiled. She smiled because she knows that they could no longer do anything to stop fate.

The clock continued to chime, heralding the babe’s birth. A new goddess’s birth.

A female babe was born from her soul. Now, this babe is as much as her child as it was Iocasta and Augustus’.

Hecate cooed, she let gravity pull her into the floor, and from where she sat, she rocked the babe in her arms, calming the baby girl with the made-up melody she didn’t realize she was humming.

The babe’s eye began to open and stare at her, unseeing in the darkness. But she could see her, the babe in her arms, clear as day. Her skin glowed in the dark with touches of silver and gold and she felt inexplicable warmth deep within her heart when the babe’s hand reached out for her face. She felt renewed, like she was born anew when her eyes met the babe. She was overwhelmed with emotions that she forgot had once existed within her had not realized she had been crying with joy as she continues to hum, calming the babe with her voice.

Hecate could not help but laugh when the babe farted in her arms and all of a sudden, the candles in the room were lighted.

”Mother, you did it,” Hecate heard Iocasta, the young witch waking up from her deep slumber.

“She was meant to be here, child,” Hecate handed the babe to the new mother, “She chose to remain here, I just tied the necessary knots to ensure that she does stay.”

The double doors of the bed-chamber bursts open, revealing a ragged looking Augustus. His eyes rimmed red, his cheeks raw from rubbing his tears away, followed by an equally exhausted Agnetha, who could not hide the look of surprise on her face when she saw Iocasta nursing the newborn babe.

“Mother of mothers, you saved her.” Augustus cried the moment he reached Iocasta’s bed and knelt to witness the perfection that is her wife and newborn child. He cried for he cannot believe his eyes, the babe that Agnetha pronounced dead is alive, and looked as perfect as his wife, “You saved her.”

Hecate shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips, “I believe it is the child that saved me.”

Agnetha looked at Hecate disapprovingly, she knew that she will be punished by the Dark Lord for this babe’s birth, but what can she, a mere witch, could do against a former deity. Hecate might be powerless, that is true, but she remained a Goddess nonetheless.

“A Saturnalia miracle.” Hecate announced proudly, “our miracle.”

“What’s her name, my Lord?” Agnetha asked.

Augustus looked at the Goddess who now stood at the foot of the bed, and then he answered, “Zelda Phiona.” He said proudly.

“A dark battle of a fair lady.” Hecate supplied, “a very fitting name. She will face many adversities as a Spellman and grow very fair much like her mother.”

Augustus shook his head, pushing himself off from his wife's side and to the woman who brought his daughter back to life.

“No, Mother,” He said, “Blessed gift of a god-dess,” Augustus wrapped his arms around Hecate, “Thank you, Mother Hecate, thank you.”

“Welcome, my dearest Zelda.” Iocasta whispered to her baby’s ear, “Zelda Phiona Spellman. my daughter.”

Zelda’s lip curled into a smile as she closed her eyes, falling asleep as she suckled upon her mother’s breast.

 _Zelda Phiona,_ Hecate muttered to herself.

Zelda Phiona Spellman.

Welcome home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Yey! I posted/updated three fics within a day! Woow!!
> 
> leave a comment/review! I love to talk! pretty please?


End file.
